Secrets Revealed
by The Innocent Dahlia
Summary: It's the month of Judgment, and every fictional creature is dreading it. The real world is coming out and Bella is somewhat oblivious. Will she be able to deal with the new problems that arise? And will she understand that nothing truly lasts forever.
1. In the End

Secrets Reveled

**Disclaimer: When Judgment Day does come, then I MAYBE I will own this. I doubt it though. WARNING: SPOILERS**

**The chilly October night swirled around New York City. Most end of the world stories begin there for a reason. Many people believe New York City for its bad rep for murders, robberies, rape, and so forth.**

**Yes, people do create some of these few wretched things, but has anyone wondered why some cases are unsolved? People think it's just an ingenious mind. Or is it something else? A truth that, whether our world is ready or not, shall be reveled. For years the naïve have blocked out the supernatural, and now as Judgment Day creeps ever nearer, fantasy is breaking loose its blinds and coming upon us. **


	2. Day 1

Secrets Reveled

**Disclaimer: When Judgment Day does come, then I MAYBE I will own this. I doubt it though. WARNING: SPOILERS**

**BPOV**

It was October 1st and I could smell fall in the leaves with Jacob and laughed. The sound reminded me of wind chimes swaying softly. Edward watched from the branch of a tree and smiled at me. I smiled back and was at my side in an instant. He continued to smile at me and I tried very hard not to look up at him.

"It's not going to work ya know." I turned to him and acted confused.

"What's not going to work?" He laughed and took me in his arms.

"I see your acting skills have gotten much, much better." I turned around to face him again.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"Well, I learned from the best." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head lightly. We stayed in that spot for a while, not doing anything particular. In my head I kept contemplating whether to say what was on my min, but thought better of it.

Edward, noticing my change, groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Just say it Bella."

"Say what?"

"Whatever is on your mind." I hesitated for a second and shrugged my shoulders.

"I was right and you were wrong. HA!" Edward's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

"You just enjoy crushing my ego and pride into itty bitty pieces, don't you?" I looked up at him in surprise.

"Honestly, I don't enjoy it, but I think it's hilarious whenever you get all moody about it." He groaned again and sat us booth down on the ground.

"So, what was I wrong about?"

"Hmmm," I thought. "Everything?"

"Everything!" He exclaimed. I looked out into the trees with indifference. "Yep. You were wrong about Jacob, Renesmee, not being able to give me all that I deserved…so yes. Wrong about everything." Edward slumped on his back and closed his eyes before snapping them open.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"There was and still is one thing I am right about."

"Oh, do tell please."

"That I love you more than anything."

"AWW! You're so sweet!" Edward started to tickle me and I tried very hard not to hit him on accident.

"Stop! Stop!" I cried out breathlessly. He did and held me closer.

"Than stop mocking me." He whispered playfully in my ear. I nodded my head and pecked his lips. I pulled away and he captured my lips with more passion.

"EWWWW!" I heard Nessie scream.

'Get a room." Jake hollered.

"We have one." Edward mumbled against my lips. Jasper walked over then and he seemed upset.

"Please control yourself!" We broke apart smiled.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Renesmee jumped on him. "Jake's being mean!"

"Is he now?"

"Mmhmm!" I got up and patted her head.

"I'll get him."

"Thank you, Mommy!" I walked over to Jake.

"I heard you've been messing with my kid?"

"Hmm." He looked up at me with playful mischief in his eyes. I tackled him to the ground and our fake fight began. It wasn't long before I had him pinned.

"That is 8-2, me winning and you get to apologize."

"Sorry Nessie!" He yelled I heard her giggle and she came running back and hugged me then Jake.

"Thanks, Mommy!"

"You're welcome sweetie.

"I'll get you next time Bells." I just nodded my head and walked away. Edward was talking to Carlisle hurriedly. I looked at the sky and tried not to gasp. I was too entranced to focus on Edward and Carlisle's conversation. Instead I focused more on getting Nessie inside.

"Guys, come on. It looks like there's going to be a storm,"

"Come on Bells, a little rain never hurt anybody."

"It all depends on what you think 'little' is and some people can still get sick." Nessie looked upset and I picked her up. "Wanna hang out with Alice?"

"Yay!" I walked a quicker pace and set her down. She ran off into the woods and then I heard cries of happiness. Edward had finished with Carlisle and looked distressed.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Jake had gone after Renesmee and Edward gripped me tighter.

"We will get through this."

"I'm not so sure about that." I could feel both of us go slightly rigid. We took one last look at the oddly colored sky and turned away.


	3. Day 1 10 PM

Secrets Reveled

**Disclaimer: When Judgment Day does come, then I MAYBE I will own this. I doubt it though. WARNING: SPOILERS**

**NPOV**

I played dress up with Alice. Jake sat in the corner of the room and complimented on everything I tried on. I got mad at him once because he always said really good things and I didn't know if he was being honest or not. In the end he was and I apologized and gave him a hug. He returned it and sat me in his lap. Alice went into her closet and pulled out some new clothes she had bought for me. She started going on and on about how good I would look in them when Jasper came in.

He whispered in her ear. I knew Jake was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to listen to what they had to say. I only caught a few words. Bible, sky, and bad. Alice's face darkened and then went back to the overly hyperactive self she was. Ally told Jasper she'd be there in a minute and he smiled weakly at me. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, I need to talk to your parents."

"What about?" Jake still looked into my hair thinking.

"You're so nebby. Keep trying on clothes and remember what I taught you. Don't listen to Jake either." I sniggered. "Fashion is not a laughing matter missy!" She scolded me mockingly.

"Okay aunty." I said sadly. I made her laugh and she continued.

"Anyway…what you like put in one pile and what you don't like put in another. If it doesn't fit same thing. Try it on too!"

"Okay Ally. Love you!" She kissed me on my forehead.

"Love you too." She walked away and I started contemplating on whether to find out if I should eavesdrop or not. Of course I decided not to because Alice would see it. Sometimes she could ruin the fun.

APOV

We all sat at the dining room in silence. Seven of us knew what to expect. One of us didn't consider the possibility. Esme looked ready to cry, Carlisle seemed…expectant. Rosalie and Emmett held each other loosely. Bella and Edward's eyes kept looking up the stairs. They were worried most about their daughter; my niece. Jasper didn't bother with emotions and glanced my way every few seconds.

"We need to leave." Esme whispered.

"No. None of us can be sure that what we think is happening is happening." Edward answered.

"We all saw the sky." Rose spoke detachedly.

"Yes and we've seen it before." He argued.

"It's October!" Jasper exclaimed.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" The room fell silent. After a while Carlisle spoke up.

"We will wait for a while." He said softly. He got up and left. Slowly, the room started to disperse. The only ones left were myself and Bella. She looked at her hands and twirled her fingers. I knew she wanted to say something. Bella made no decisions and I saw no future for any of us. Even Renesmee, who I had difficulty seeing anyway. I had even grown accustomed to Jacob and my vision may be blurry it was still there. In a sense, I was blind. The present and past were all I could see. Of course I had my imagination, but it wasn't as fulfilling.

I'd been…on this Earth so long with my gift. When it disappeared I got frustrated. Not now though. Not now. It almost felt…good. Not knowing ahead. I could feel the suspense of what could come next.

"Alice," Bella said softly. I whipped my head in her direction. She stared into the blackness of the night. I had just realized that only a few candles lighted the house. With a sigh she restarted.

"Alice, I'm not a huge follower in religion and never will be. I know something's wrong and I feel clueless about it, and I can't shake this feeling…" Bella trailed off and looked at me with sad eyes. Behind her golden disks, flecks of brown protruded. Right then I wanted nothing more than to cry, sleep, and remember. With this life you gain so much and yet loose so much more. I felt the tightening in my throat mix with the throbbing burn and wanted more than to anything not to feel it.

I knew that humans (the ones obsessed with magic's existence) thought they could grasp it. The knowledge of immortality and eternal youth. They can't! Even their imaginations could not conceive how sad our existence was. I wish they could.

Bella figured I wouldn't say anything, she nodded her head once. Her face flickered in the candlelight for a brief second and she was gone. I grabbed onto the hope that we were not damned as some would say and that we had a chance. I buried my head in my hands and tried to concentrate on breathing. My eyes burned with unshed tears and my body shook uncontrollably. How long I stayed like that is a mystery. The candles had burned out and the sunrise grew high over the house. My tearless fit had ended and I watched a mother doe and her fawn graze.

I could feel the burning and ignored it. I was not hungry and would not feed. Suddenly, a terrible hatred for what I was rose and engulfed me. Then as quickly as it came, it left leaving me exhausted. All of us would ride this storm out and all of us would make it through as a family. Maybe the meaning of existence would reveal itself to us and the rest of the world. Now, for the humans…I hoped they could handle the truth.

**A/N: Hey, this goes for all three of my stories. I may not be able to update as much as I want because I'm supposedly grounded and have stuff to do. Sorry. I will try to make the chapters lengthy though. **

**Li-Li**


	4. Day 2

Secrets Reveled

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight would I really be here?

**EsmePOV**

Carlisle sat in his office while I lie on the bed thinking about earlier. There was no doubt in my mind about leaving. Sure, Carlisle and Edward may have been right about staying, but they were biased. Edward was just adjusting to being a father and husband while dealing with the fact that the boy who had stolen part of his love's heart had now imprinted on his daughter. Leaving their new home would be horrible. Carlisle was happy with the new installments to our family and the three werewolves that had decided to tag along. All of us, even Rose, had suggested that they stay in the house. They declined though, saying the outdoors would be better for everyone.

Another thing, Carlisle wanted more time. Time. Such a ridiculous thing. We all thought that our time here on Earth would never end. A fate worse than Hell. Of course we were all blind to the knowledge that nothing lasts forever. Nothing. At least there was a back-up plan

Why would humans seek the knowledge of immortality? Even those who had it did not know what caused it. Endless battle and bloodshed was the cost of everlasting life. But humans weren't looking for never ending youth and life. Merely more time. Though they had promises from God that it would all be given to them after death. And there was some fine print in there as well. That was the problem though. _After_. Everyone in the world wants more time. More time to stay young and watch your children grow and their children grow. To stay attractive and fun.

There was only one true change they wanted. The change of death. To not have it leering around you. Breathing its foul breath across your face and into you heart. Making your time here limited. And then to have no consequence!? Do people know what would happen if the world just kept filling up with more animals, and bugs, and creatures, and people? Of course not!

Yes, how silly of them! Of us, to believe such fairytales of good conquering evil and happily ever afters. How silly of us all! Some days I wish…No. Thinking about that would not be good. Where was the mom that always had it together even when her son left to do something horrid to himself and she nearly destroyed the house? She was still there, just wrapped up in her own thoughts of destruction and idiocy. The sun crept high into the sky casting a beautiful sunrise over the autumn landscape in the New York woods. Sometimes, living longer than you're supposed to has its benefits. Sometimes.

I heard footsteps behind me and inclined my head ever so slightly to acknowledge them. I felt the bed sag a little and a pair of arms wrap around me securely. Carlisle leaned into me, and I into him. My stomach churned with anxiety and uncertainty.

"It'll be alright." He whispered soothingly I sighed and pulled away.

"I wish I could believe that, I really do, but this…Carlisle I don't know what to do!" I put my head in my hands before pulling myself together.

"I know I seem ridiculous. It's just one day after all and it could just be a coincidence." Carlisle embraced me once more and laughed.

"Sweetie, nothing you have ever done or ever will do is ridiculous. You're a mother. You simply want to keep everyone as safe as possible." I sighed again and leaned into Carlisle once more.

"You always know how to make someone feel better." There was a pause before he answered.

"Well," He began, "I should. I'm a doctor, aren't I?" I laughed and pushed him away slightly.

_He is such a smart ass. _I thought to myself. Downstairs, Edward started laughing. He smiled slightly and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Emmett?" I stated. He just shook his head. Carlisle stood up to leave then sat back down again.

"Do you want me to stay or-"

"I'm fine. Go do whatever it is you do. I think I'll go talk to Bella or Nessie."

"Okay." He kissed the top of my head and left quietly. After a few minutes I went downstairs and watched Jasper and Emmett fight while Edward was the referee. Rose watched with me and then stood up to leave. I followed after a few more minutes and to m surprise saw that Leah, Seth, and Rose were talking.

"Rosie?" She whipped around and a look of surprise crossed her face. "What's up?"

"Um…"

**EPOV**

Emmett and Jasper were fighting again and since I was the only one that had nothing to do, I got to be the lucky referee. Jasper had Em in a headlock and seemed to be having fun with manipulating Emmett's emotions.

"Okay, Jazz, really? Can you stop with that? It's starting to annoy me."

"You're telling me!" He grunted. "Do you know how hard this is?" Emmett started struggling again and I couldn't help but laugh. He really couldn't get out of this one. I counted slowly in my head before reaching ten.

"Emmett you lost, Jasper you won. You get a ten minute rest before re-matching again and I'm not referee again. Jasper, let him up." Jasper was laughing at Emmett continued to struggle. Finally, he released him and was gone in a flash. Emmett glared at me and then flopped on the couch next to me. I had switched on the news and concentrated on blocking out Emmett's thoughts and complaints. Occasionally, they would slip through and I'd grit my teeth ever so slightly.

"Come on man! How could you let him do that to me? Seriously! Not cool." He jumped up with a grunt and walked up the stairs, grumbling to himself. I stared at the TV without interest. They were talking about John McCain and his new VP. Honestly, to me this country was already going down the drains when they brought Bush into all of this. The least we could do was go out with a bang. A few black presidents as well as females, clean up this toxic waste dump-you know the works.

I sighed and left to go check on Nessie. She'd been asleep for a while and I'm sure Jake was out with Seth and Leah. Quietly, I crept into her room and saw her asleep with a book in her lap. I sat down on the desk chair and watched her sleep like I used to with Bella. Renesmee was so like her mother in so many ways. Her face, the way she was towards people…if anything ever happened to either of them I don't know what I'd do.

She shifted in her sleep a little and the book fell to the floor. I recognized the tattered old book as _Wuthering Heights_. I smiled to myself and picked it up and set it on the desk. I looked at her book collection and noticed how many of Bella's books she had.

"You really like sneaking into people's rooms don't you?" I started in surprise. Bella stood over by Renesmee's window smirking.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I came right around the time you picked up the book."

"How'd you sneak up on me?"

"It's not my fault you're unobservant." She crossed over to me and captured my lips in a kiss. I returned it eagerly before we were interrupted.

"AH MAN! Mom, Dad, get a room. Preferably not mine." Nessie rolled back over and hid under the covers mumbling about privacy and some other stuff. Bella walked me over to the door and led us to our room. I was pretty happy with the way things ere turning out.

**A/N: Hello to all that are reading this. I hope you're all glad I updated so, you have two jobs to do. One: REVIEW. And Two: Tell me if you want a lemon in day three or four. OR if you want to know what's going on with Rose (and find out where the hell Jake is) day three or four. If you think there should be something in here that you, might like to read later. Then feel free to throw in your opinions. **

**Li-Li**


End file.
